Crazy Love
by iloveartnow1
Summary: Dipper's in a coma after an accident. Pacifica, in so much guilt, visits him each night, telling him everything, from the day, to her own feelings. Dipcifica
1. chapter 1

"DIPPERRRR!"

It all started an accident.

Mabel was unfortunately away with Candy and Grenda. So she did not witness it. If she was here, she would've been able to stop it. But she wasn't.

Who was it?

Pacifica Northwest.

She took out her phone and dialed.

"911! There is an accident here in front of Gravity Falls High! Victims name is Dipper Pines! Requesting immediate medical help right NOW!" She said frantically. She heard a response, and she thanks them, before hanging up.

She cradles his body, takes one look at him, opens his hoodie carefully, and she is greeted with a sight that will never be removed from her memories.

Bruises were all over his upper body, along with blood falling on his forehead and chest. His face was dirty, and so were the rest of his clothes due to the impactof the car on his body.

There was also bleeding on the rest of his body, prominently on the torso and arms.

Seeing this horrifying state he was in, tears began to form on her eyes.

"You idiot... you stupid idiot... couldn't you at least be selfish for once? Always risking yourself for others... and you always come out safe and alive... but now... maybe not this time... please... don't die..." She said, knowing no one will respond.

It was becoming too much for her to overcome, and now she freely cried.

"Please...please be alright Dipper..."

Less than ten minutes later, an ambulance arrived. The paramedics took Dipper in a stretcher, and placed him inside the ambulance.

"Miss, you'll need to come with us as well." One of them said to her.

"Alright." She sniffed, wiping away the tears on her face. She walked in, sat down on the seat, and the ambulance sped off.

The paramedics immediatly put Dipper on the proper aid.

"Better call Dipper's parents. Tell them to call Mabel too."

 **to be continue...** i hope you liked this so far. i will continue this sometime soon. please like it ok bye...


	2. Chapter 2

ok so before this starts... i just put the pines mom and dad living in gravity falls and dipper and mabel are in high school for the people who dont know... ok lets pick up where we left off. ENJOY UuU

She took out her phone and shakily dialed the number for Dipper's parents.

"Hello?" The voice of Mrs. Pines rang through the phone.

"Um... Mrs. Pines?"

"Oh! Pacifica! How nice of you to call!" She cheerily said. Pacifica could feel the radiant joy from her, which made it all the more worse to break the news to her.

She gave out a broken smile.

"Yeah, you too, Mrs. Pines." She said trying hard not to break her voice. It was almost becoming too much for her to handle.

"What brings you to call us? And is Dipper okay?" She asked.

Pacifica audibly swallowed, and began to whimper in sorrow. Almost immediately, Mrs. Pines noticed, and she took on a more concerned tone.

"Pacifica? Is everything alright? Please tell me. It's okay." She said, in a motherly tone.

Pacifica could not take it anymore. It was there. From the anticipating sorrow she knew her crush's parents would have.

Tears freely flowed, and she cried.

"Go to the hospital with Mr. Pines. Call Mabel too, she is with Candy and Grenda. Everything will be explained there. Something... something bad... something very bad happened to Dipper." She shakily said.

She immediately ended the call, not wanting to hear the eventual anguished response.

Instead, she just closes her eyes and places her hands on her face, letting herself cry even more.

All the while one paramedic placed her arm around the crying blonde, comforting her in this time of emotional devastation.

At the hospital, the ambulance just arrived. Inside, near the doors leading to the outside are Mr. and Mrs. Pines.

They hear the familiar sound of the grappling hook Mabel always shoots. Yet it was Mabel yelling "Grappling Hook!" and Mabel came out of nowhere.

"I'm here now. I had to convince Candy and Grenda that this was urgent. Now, where is Pacifica and Dipper?"

Just as she asked, the doors opened, and various doctors were there rolling along a strecher. They looked closer, only to see that on it was a severely wounded Dipper.

"DIPPERRR!!!" The three yelled.

i hoped you enjoyed this. please tell me if you like it. i will really love that :)


	3. sorry

hello everyone... im sooo sorry i havent posted in a while. Its just that school has gotten harder for me and there is a lot of homework so i really didnt have the time to post a new chapter... hopefully i will continue this story. If you want me to continue this story... down in the reviews say, "vote to continue" and hopefully i will finish it. Thanks again


End file.
